It is well known, of course, that things such as letters, numerals and even configurations, designs and portraits can be formed either intaglio or in bas-relief in the surface of hard stones such as marble and granite by sculpting them into the surface. It is also well known that things such as letters, numerals and geometric designs can be intaglio cut or left in bas-relief in such surfaces through the medium of a method generally known as sand-blasting.
However, the reproduction of photographs, shaded paintings or drawings, or the like, on or in the surface of a hard stone such as granite or marble, heretofor has not been known and no method has been suggested for achieving this result.
It is, therefore, the object of the instant invention to provide a method for reproducing on hard stones, such as marble or granite, an original representation such as a photograph, a shaded drawing or painting, or the like.